The present invention relates generally to kitchen appliances and, more particularly, to a mixer/sifter combination and also to a sifter attachment for use with an electric hand mixer.
Electric hand mixers are well known. These devices enable users to mix items in a bowl in an easy and relatively effort free manner. Electric hand mixers most commonly are used during cooking and baking activities. Most common hand mixers utilize detachable beaters for easy cleaning and storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mixer/sifter combination device which performs sifting in a convenient and easy to use manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sifter attachment for an electric hand held mixer which likewise performs sifting in a convenient and easy to use manner.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a mixer/sifter combination is provided that includes a mixer that can receive an element to be rotated (e.g., a beater) and to operatively rotate that element. The combination further includes a sifter attachment that can be inserted into the mixer and that sifts a substance when the mixer is operated.
As an aspect of the invention, the sifter attachment includes a coupler rod that is inserted into the mixer, and a sifter beater that is operatively connected to the coupler rod.
As a feature of this aspect, the sifter attachment includes a gear mechanism with a first end coupled to the coupler rod and a second end coupled to the sifter beater.
As another feature, the gear mechanism is adapted to rotate the sifter beater at a rate of rotation less than the rate at which the mixer rotates the coupler rod.
As another aspect of the invention, the sifter attachment includes a sifter cup for holding the substance to be sifted, and the sifter beater is disposed within the sifter cup.
As a further aspect of the invention, the mixer includes a bottom surface with an aperture into which a beater can be inserted, and the sifter attachment includes a coupler rod with an end identical to the end of the beater so that the coupler rod can be inserted into the aperture of the mixer.
As an additional aspect, the sifter attachment includes a screen disposed at the bottom of the sifter cup through which the substance passes when it is sifted, and the sifter beater is disposed within and near the bottom of the sifter cup.
As a further aspect of the present invention, the bottom surface of the mixer includes two surfaces, a first bottom surface and a second bottom surface that protrudes from the center of the first bottom surface. The aperture of the mixer is disposed in the second bottom surface, and the sifter attachment includes a front plate with two surfaces, a first front surface and a second front surface that is recessed from the center of the first front surface. Respective sizes of the first and second bottom surfaces of the mixer correspond to respective sizes of the first and second front surfaces of the sifter attachment so that the bottom surface of the mixer can abut against the front plate of the sifter attachment. The coupler rod extends through an aperture in the second front surface of the sifter attachment at the position that corresponds to the position of the aperture in the second bottom surface of the mixer.
As an addition aspect of the invention, the mixer is an electric hand mixer.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a sifter attachment is provided to attach to a typical mixer. The sifter attachment includes a coupler rod that can be inserted into the mixer, and a sifter beater that is operatively connected to the coupler rod and which performs the sifting function.
As an aspect of this embodiment, the sifter attachment includes a front plate that abuts against the bottom surface of the mixer, and the coupler rod has an end that can be received in an aperture of the mixer that is disposed in the mixer""s bottom surface. The front plate of the sifter attachment also includes an aperture through which the end of the coupler rod extends, and the position of the aperture in the front plate of the sifter corresponds to the position of the aperture in the bottom surface of the mixer.